A computing device may be configured to transmit communications to, and receive communications from, other computing devices. These communications may include data or any information that is transmitted between devices either wirelessly of via a wired connection. Communications that are public or otherwise do not include sensitive information may be unsecured. Communications that are intended to be private to two or more devices may be encrypted such that the information contained therein is not readily available to unauthorized devices.
In some examples, communications between an external device (e.g., a medical device programmer) and an implantable medical device (e.g., a pacemaker, a defibrillator, a neurostimulator, or a drug pump) may be encrypted to secure sensitive information such as collected patient data or programming instructions that at least partially define the operation of an implantable medical device. Secure communication involving medical devices may involve an encryption scheme known to both the external device and the implantable medical device. For example, both the external device and the implantable medical device may utilize a stored encryption key to encrypt and/or decrypt some or all information transmitted between the devices.